toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Misu
"Welcome to our island! My name's Misu, and that's the village that we live in." —'Misu', "New Island, New Wilderness" Misu is the flying caretaker of Toy Island, since every morning he wakes up early at around 6AM and flies around the Island, patrolling the area and making sure all is normal. History ''Toy Island'' Misu first appears in the Season 4 episode "New Island, New Wilderness". Here, a small group of the Toy Island Crew ends up washing ashore at the main village of the Island, and it is Misu who welcomes them to stay. Later, on his air patrol of the Island, he stumbles upon another group that includes the likes of Krinole, Huffy, and others. Trying to lead them back to the village, he ends up accidentally leading them into sacred Spear Guy territory, literally landing them in hot water! They end up getting rescued by Kirby and his group of characters. The characters end up successfully returning to the village. Misu continues to prove his worth by being a vital part of the aerial teams. His flying prowess allows him to be very useful during searches, as, combined with his familiarity of the Island, he can locate missing characters rather quickly. He also shows a close friendship with Mukmuk, despite not having met him before he came to the Island. Misu guides the other islanders on an expedition through the Island where he acts almost like a tour guide. However, they are ambushed by the Triple M Crew and taken prisoner. Later, Misu helps Moose Moosa Mooster out in the cockpit of his UFO by utilising his flying prowess and acting as a lookout. Misu returns in Season 5 as an important character. He is the one who finds the group of merchants that get attacked by the Spear Guys, and he leads the Toy Island Crew to help them out. He also states that he always knew about the city on the other side of the Island, but he never felt it necessary to mention it. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Misu appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! where he is shown to act like an older brother to Sumi. He goes missing in the episode "Disappearing Act", which sparks an Island-wide search for him. ''Friends' Hockey'' Misu is an unlockable character in Friends' Hockey. As a Defense type character he has heightened passing and checking skills but lower shooting power. His Power Shot is Thunder Dance, where he does a mystical dance that causes a lightning bolt to strike the rink, zapping characters and sometimes the goalie, before he shoots the puck. ''Curtis Ball'' series Misu appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as a playable character, though this time he is available from the start. He is also a default member of Team Quack. He is a Scorer type character, so he excels in Land Speed, Power, and Skill. However, he lacks in Dodge, Reach, and Recovery. As well, his special abilities are noted as being excellent. His regular special ability is Windstorm Hurricane, where he creates a large tornado in a random spot that sucks in all characters for ten seconds. His friend ability is Torchbearers, where he puts the ball in a torch and runs towards the goal. If he loses the ball, the ball is passed to a friend who also has a torch and another chance to shoot. If the friend loses the ball, the opponent who made them lose it catches on fire and runs around crazily. Misu returns as a default player character in Curtis Ball Showdown. He is a Shooting type player, having good Jump, poor Air Time, Trick, and Steal, and balanced stats otherwise. Also, thanks to his miso soup, he provides a minor Heal effect. In his campaign condition, he decides to try out Curtis Ball, up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Misu appears as the main host of ''Toy Island Party!, guiding the players through the various game modes and providing explanations for the different boards and minigames. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Misu is an unlockable player character in Friends' Kombat II. He is unlocked by playing 450 matches or by clearing Arcade on Hard difficulty or higher using Sumi. He is rather large, slow, and heavy, but he falls slowly. He can jump up to six times. Misu fights by using his arms to attack. He also has some incredible powers thanks to his thunderbird hat. His moves combo moderately well. His regular special is Tornado Shot, where he shoots a mini tornado in front of him that slightly sucks in opponents while doing rapid damage. It can be charged up for more sucking power, distance, and size. His side special is Torch Run, where he holds an Olympic torch and dashes forward, burning opponents in his way. His up special is Cloud Ride, where he makes a cloud appear. It acts as a platform and lets him jump a full six times again, although he must wait for the eye pattern on his hat to glow before he can use it again. His down special is Miso Soup, where he drinks a bowl of miso soup that slowly heals his damage over a short period of time. He can't use it again until the mouth pattern on his hat glows. His Final Smash is Thunder Dance, where he activates his thunderbird abilities and creates a thunderstorm, causing lightning bolts to attack the stage all around and zap opponents. Misu returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as a default player character. When he uses '''Torch Run', he now throws the torch at the end of the attack. ''Friends' Racing'' Misu appears in Friends' Racing as a default playable character. He is a middleweight character and drives in medium sized karts. He gives a slight speed bonus and a slight handling bonus. His personal course is Sky Patrol, which has the racers travelling around Toy Island on clouds. The Misu Cup debuts in this game. ''Friends' Baseball'' Misu appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Krinole Black Belts. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Misu appears as a main playable character in Toy Island Adventures, where he becomes available during the course of the story. He can fly quite quickly through the skies, and is able to control static electricity. ''Toy Island Golf'' Misu appears as a playable character in Toy Island Golf, where he is available from the start. His maximum drive is 260 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Misu is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as a default player character. He is Defensive, possessing good team skills with slightly poor movement speed. His Special Spike is Thunder Strike, where he causes thunder to strike the opposing field before striking the ball himself. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Misus appear as playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Yarn Misu appears very woolen and knitted in appearance compared to the normal Misu, and he has buttons for eyes. As well, his clothes are clearly knitted from wool. Misu has a slow running speed but above-average stamina and the ability to jump multiple times. However, his rate of fire is very sluggish. Misu uses his Thunder Hat to control the power of electricity. He can induce thunderbolts in his vicinity, and he can also summon a solid thunderbolt in his hand that he can throw at his opponents. His secondary attack allows him to flap his wings to blow opponents away. Misu's amiibo is part of Wave 1 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle, it doubles Misu's running speed and rate of fire for 30 seconds. Misu's special costume gives him clothes with a black and white palette as well as a green scarf. ''Toy Island Tennis In Toy Island Tennis, Misu is a default player character. His default partner is Mukmuk. He is a Tricky type character, having several trick moves he can use to outwit his opponents. The ball also curves when he hits it. Misu boasts better shot power and control in exchange for poor movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Misu appears as a Technique type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is available in all sports. He has high power and finesse but below-average speed and spin. As a computer player, he plays as a Loyalist, fiercely supporting his teammates at all times. He can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Antsy Arctic, Sky Garden, Dino Stadium, and Sumi Summit. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Misu is a very friendly and helpful guy. This can be seen when he welcomes Emperor Lakeet and his guards to the village upon their first meeting, as well as later when he rescues the other stranded characters and leads them back to the village. Appearance Sumi has the appearance of the mystical thunderbird. His head fur is light brown, and he has white fur around his mouth. His wing and leg fur are a very dark shade of brown. He also wears a green hat and sweater. His hat has the Aboriginal design of the orca, and his sweater has a competitive sports logo on it. His hat is rather big for his head, so it usually covers his head up to his eyes when he wears it. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters